


First Day

by madlysanecatlady



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gladnis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: It's Iris' first day of school, and the domesticity of it all gets Gladio and Ignis thinking of their future.





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> The ages are a bit wonky, but I'm just goin' with it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

‘Glaaaadddddyyyyy,’ Iris whined from her spot at the front door, where she’d been standing impatiently, waiting for him for almost fifteen minutes now. ‘I’m gonna be laaaaaate.’

Ignis chuckled, peeking around the kitchen doorway at her before turning back to Gladio, who was calmly, almost leisurely pouring coffee into travel mugs for them. He smiled as Gladio filled his cup up as much as he could for him before twisting the cap on. ‘She’s very excited to start school, isn’t she?’

Gladio laughed, stirring a spoonful of sugar into his own coffee before screwing on the lid. ‘You shoulda heard her all week, she can’t wait.’ He turned around to look at him, freezing when he noticed Ignis was wearing one of his hoodies. He felt his mouth fall into a wide smile. ‘Wow babe, you really rock a hoodie. You should do it more often.’

Ignis rolled his eyes. ‘It’s chilly this morning and I forgot my jacket in the office last night. I hope you don’t mind my pilfering this.’

‘Iggy, I think I’ll be upset if you never do it again,’ Gladio went over to wrap his arms around Ignis, pressing his lips into his hair. ‘You look so damn cute, holy shit.’

‘Glaaaadddyyyyyy, stop being kissy and bring me to schooooooolllll,’ Iris wandered into the kitchen, whining again when she saw her brother was making no moves to hurry.

Ignis chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Gladio’s lips before extricating himself out of his boyfriend’s grip. ‘Coffee’s already, anything else left to do, dearest?’

‘I’d say get some breakfast, but I think the lil’ chocobo here might just try and stab me,’ Gladio chuckled. ‘Calm down Iris, you’ve got over an hour before school starts.’

‘But I don’t wanna miss anything!’ Iris huffed. ‘I could be making new friends _right now_ , but you and Ignis are too busy being all kissy kissy to get me to schoooooolllll.’

Ignis chuckled and went over to kneel in front of her, bringing his own face level with hers. ‘Iris, I understand your excitement, but simply being excited for something to happen doesn’t mean you can make it happen when you want it to. You understand that, right?’

Iris hung her head with a sigh far too heavy for such a little girl. ‘I know. But I’ve been waiting all week. And now it’s finally here but I still have to wait?’

‘Absolutely ridiculous, I know,’ Ignis nodded sagely. ‘Do you know what I think will make the wait a bit easier? I’m going to make us all some pancakes, and by the time we’re all done eating, it’ll be much closer to time to go. How does that sound?’

‘Good. Thanks Ignis,’ Iris bolted forward to hug him.

Ignis smiled and straightened up, turning towards the stove, where Gladio was already setting down a pan for him and fetching a bowl. He started to gather the necessary ingredients, smiling when a pair of strong arms encircled his waist when he settled in front of the bowl.

‘You’re amazing, Iggy,’ Gladio whispered into his ear. ‘I don’t know how you do it.’

‘I have some help,’ Ignis turned his face to intercept Gladio’s lips with his own. He pulled away with a smile and turned back to his batter. ‘Chocolate chip or blueberry?’

‘Chocolate!’ Iris said gleefully from the table. ‘Duh!’

‘Of course, how silly of me to even question it,’ Ignis smirked over at Gladio who rolled his eyes. ‘Iris, could you set the table please? The pancakes will be ready soon.’

‘Yeah!’ Iris hurried over to the cutlery drawer to fetch forks and knives. ‘Gladdy, can you help me with the plates? Pretty please?’

‘Course, lil’ chocobo,’ Gladio reluctantly let go of Ignis to go help his sister set the table. He looked up when Ignis placed a large stack of pancakes in the centre of the table with a flourish. ‘Smells good, Iggy.’

‘You always say that,’ Ignis rolled his eyes, allowing Gladio to pull a chair out for him with minimal protest.

‘And it’s always delicious,’ Gladio smiled, settling in next to him and reaching for the stack.

‘Flatterer.’

‘You deserve it.’

‘You two are so lovey dovey,’ Iris commented, digging into her breakfast. ‘Are you gonna get married?’

‘Maybe, if Ignis’ll have me,’ Gladio looked down at his plate and determinedly away from Ignis, not sure if he wanted to see his boyfriend’s expression in the face of such an alarming and sudden question about the future of their relationship.

‘Of course I would,’ Ignis said quietly, reaching out under the table to squeeze Gladio’s knee. ‘I would have to be a complete idiot not to.’

‘And we both know you’re no idiot,’ Gladio smiled, looking sideways at Ignis, cheeks going red at the soft expression on his boyfriend’s face.

‘Certainly not,’ Ignis murmured, leaning over to press a kiss to Gladio’s cheek. ‘I love you, you know.’

‘Love you too,’ Gladio smiled, turning back to his breakfast. It was really nice, he thought, getting a small slice of domesticity with Ignis and Iris like this in between all their duties. It really reminded him of how much he dreamed of for their future together, only strengthening now he’d heard Ignis was on the same page as he was.

They finished up the pancakes and Gladio and Ignis did the dishes together while Iris returned to her place next to the door to wait impatiently for them to take her to her first day of school. Finally, Gladio put the final plate away and, pouring them more coffees for the road ad went to the door to tell Iris it was time to go.

‘ _Finally_ ,’ she yanked the door open and ran to Ignis’ car, settling herself into the back seat.

Ignis chuckled and took Gladio’s hand, following her at a more reasonable pace. ‘She has just as much enthusiasm as you, but is perhaps a tad more exuberant, hm?’

‘Just a bit,’ Gladio laughed. ‘You warm enough, babe?’

‘Your sweater is beyond sufficient,’ Ignis nodded with a smile. His cheeks went a little pink. ‘It also does have the added benefit of smelling like you.’

Gladio stopped in his tracks and tugged Ignis into a kiss, ignoring his sister’s loud protests from the car. ‘Gods, I love it when you get all romantic with me.’

‘I love the reaction I get from it too,’ Ignis smirked against his lips. ‘Now, let’s get your sister to school, before she gets truly annoyed with us.’

‘That ship sailed already, babe,’ Gladio laughed as Iris yelled at them to stop kissing and just drive already. ‘Let’s get her to school and then get us back here. I think we’re overdue for a good make-out session or five.’

‘Mm, I like the sound of that,’ Ignis smiled and got into the driver’s seat, waiting for Gladio to settle into the passenger’s seat before starting the car. ‘Ready, Iris?’

‘All morning,’ Iris huffed. ‘Let’s goooooooo.’

Chuckling, Ignis started off towards the school. His expression settled into a soft smile when Gladio reached out to take his hand, squeezing lightly. ‘I love you too, Gladio.’

‘Can I be the flower girl at your wedding?’ Iris piped up from the back seat.

‘There’s no wedding, Iris,’ Gladio rolled his eyes. He looked sideways at Ignis, who simply raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Well, not yet, anyways.’

‘But you act like mommy and daddy,’ Iris rolled her eyes. ‘You already act married, so why not get married already?’

Ignis chuckled and parked near the school, getting out of the car and waiting on the sidewalk for Gladio and Iris to get out and join him. He went to take Gladio’s hand, but smiled when Iris swooped in to grab his hand instead. Gladio chuckled and moved behind her to put his arm around Ignis instead, hand sliding surreptitiously into his back pocket.

They got Iris set up in her classroom, Gladio taking the time to speak with her teacher for a bit before they both got hugs from her before leaving her to play with the new friends she seemed to have already made for herself. The teacher smiled at them on their way out.

‘Bye now, don’t you worry, your daughter’s going to have a great time,’ she smiled.

‘She’s my baby sister, actually,’ Gladio chuckled. ‘But thanks, she’s been so excited.’

They left the school again, hand-in-hand this time. Ignis kept shooting glances sideways at his boyfriend as they walked, a little bit confused by his sudden quietness.

‘Gladio?’

‘Yeah?’

Ignis reached out to run his hand through Gladio’s growing out hair, resting his hand atop his head. ‘What’s going on in there? You’re very quiet all of a sudden.’

‘I was just… picturing it, you know?’ Gladio shrugged. ‘You, me, a kid or two… Did you ever think about it?’

Ignis smiled. ‘Quite a few times, actually. It’s a rather enticing daydream when I find myself caught in a particularly boring briefing I have no actual need to be in. I don’t always seem it, but I’m actually rather fond of children, and have really always wanted one of my own one day. Seeing the way you interact with your sister, being so loving and caring, well, it really brings that far closer to the realm of possibility for me. You would make an excellent father.’

Gladio smiled back and leaned down to kiss him. When he pulled away, he leaned their foreheads together, watching Ignis’ still closed eyes behind his glasses. ‘Marry me, Iggy. I’m serious. I can’t get that image out of my mind now. And it’s incredible. I want it all.’

‘I will, my darling Gladiolus,’ Ignis opened his eyes, pulling away to instead cup Gladio’s cheek. ‘One day. Neither of us is going anywhere, so far as I know. There’s no need to rush. We should certainly take the time to do this right, don’t you think?’

‘You’re the smartest person in the world, Iggy,’ Gladio snorted. ‘I’m not saying we rush downtown right now and get hitched or anything but… I am saying this: I’m in it for the long haul, ok? I don’t think I’ve made that clear enough to you in the past three years together. You and me, this is it for me. We’re endgame. I don’t care how anything else in my life goes, so long as I have you.’

Ignis felt as though he was ready to melt right there on the sidewalk under Gladio’s soft gaze. He leaned up to kiss Gladio again, smiling when he felt large hands moving to settle in his back pockets. ‘I think that might be our cue to get back to your place, hm?’

‘Mmh, yeah, I’m gonna peel you right out of those ridiculously hot jeans of yours,’ Gladio acquiesced and removed his hands from the pockets in favour of taking Ignis’ hand again. He looked his boyfriend over before shooting him a sheepish smile. ‘But maybe keep the hoodie on you.’

Ignis snorted. ‘I had no idea my selection of clothing today would lead to this, but had I known, I would’ve started stealing your sweaters a great deal earlier.’

Gladio smiled, starting back off down the sidewalk towards the car, Ignis falling into step with him naturally. It seemed it was a day of firsts all around; first day of school for Iris, first (and definitely not the last if he had anything to say about it) time seeing Ignis in his borrowed sweater, and, most importantly, the first time discussing the rest of their lives together. His smile widened when Ignis took a moment to kiss him again before getting into the car. Gladio slid into the passenger seat and reached out for Ignis’ hand, eager to get back and get started on the plans he had for them today. Really, if he thought about it, it _was_ the first day of the rest of their lives, after all.

 


End file.
